Canadian University Press
Canadian University Press is a non-profit co-operative and newswire service owned by almost 80 student newspapers at post-secondary schools in Canada. Founded in 1938, CUP is the oldest student newswire service in the world and the oldest national student organization in North America. Many successful Canadian journalists got their starts in CUP and its member papers. Its head office is in Toronto. Prior to 1996, the head office was located in Ottawa. In Ottawa, CUP ran a printing company, called Common Printing Group, which it owned jointly with the National Union of Students, which was located in the same building as CUP for several years. A national conference, which doubles as an annual general meeting, is held once a year in a different city. Each region holds two conferences a year as well, one in the spring and one in the fall, with the exception of the Western and Prairies & Northern regions who gather together for a single fall conference (PWRCUP/WPNCUP/FUCCUP) every other year. Each member paper exercises one vote at conferences. The president and national bureau chief are elected at the national conference, or Nash, while the regional CUPboard members and bureau chiefs are elected at the spring regional conferences. The current structure for CUP, of a permament newswire offered to Canadian University newspapers including the full-time president, was established at CUP 22 in Quebec City in 1959. Prior to this date the service was looser and more oriented towards an exchange of clippings between the papers. One of the delegates at CUP 22 was future Canadian Prime Minister, Joe Clark, representing the University of Alberta paper, The Gateway. CUP is divided into five regions: WRCUP (Western, including British Columbia and Yukon), PNCUP (Prairies and Northern, including Alberta, Manitoba, Northwest Territories, Nunavut and Saskatchewan), ORCUP (Ontario), CUPbeq (Quebec) and ARCUP (Atlantic, including New Brunswick, Newfoundland and Labrador, Nova Scotia and Prince Edward Island). Other acronyms for regions include CUPberta (Alberta), and CCUP (Central CUP, Saskatchewan and Manitoba). It also has five special issues caucuses to promote diversity, address the under-representation of marginalized groups and encourage discussion of social issues: Colour Caucus; Disabilities Caucus; Francophone Caucus; Queer, Trans and Allies Caucus; and Women's Caucus. Member papers contribute articles to the CUP wire, which also runs stories authored by CUP staff. There are news, features, opinions, arts, sports, graphics and supplements wires. After stories are edited by the national bureau chief, they are made available on the wire for publication in CUP member papers. CUP wholly owns a multi-market ad placement agency, Canadian University Press Media Services Limited, which operates as Campus Plus, offering advertisers one-stop access to student newspapers. It's also the sole member of the John H. McDonald Journalism Foundation, named after CUP's first president. In 2005, CUP declared the last full week of every January, Sunday to Saturday, would be observed as National Student Press Week to celebrate the achievements, diversity and freedom of the student press. CUP has also established an alumni database, which alumni can add themselves to by visiting the cup website: www.cup.ca/alumni.php CUP National Bureau Chiefs and other National Office staff Now and in recent years, the national bureau chief has also served as CUP's vice-president. In some previous years, the national executive was made up of three or four staff and also included a national features editor (who also held the title of vice-president) or national affairs writer. These staffers held their positions at the conference listed and were elected at the previous conference. In CUP's early days, the titles of president and secretary were awarded at a conference to a newspaper, which would then fill those roles from among staff members. CUP Board of Directors Until the early 2000s CUP was administrated and controlled between National Conferences by only the President and National Bureau Chief. While the staff was required to execute the will of members are agreed upon at plenary, many major decisions were could be made by the national office on its own. After the Agent Magazine problems, a movement spearheaded by staffers at the Ontarion drafted and approved motion calling for the creation of a CUP Board of Directors. Approved at Nash 63, the Board guarantees every region at least one Director. Any region with twenty or more member papers receives an additional director. All Directors are elected at the Plenary of their spring regional conference. At Nash 69 in Vancouver CUP membership voted to add to position of a Continuity Representative to the Board of Directors as a voting member. A staff member (President/NBC/Regional Director) from the previous year fills the position. It was created as an attempt to stabilize CUP's leadership since it goes through an almost yearly changeover. Currently the break down of the CUP Board is: *1 Western Region Director *1 Prairies and Northern Region Director *2 Ontario Region Directors *1 Quebec Region Director *1 Atlantic Region Director *1 Continuity Representative Director as a non-voting member *CUP President as a non-voting member *CUP National Bureau Chief as Secretary and non-voting member At the first meeting of every year the Board elects a Chair, Vice Chair, Treasurer, Human Resources Representative, and Campus Plus Board Representative from among its members. CUP Presidents *'CUP 71' Rob Fishbook (the Fulcrum) *'CUP 70' Amanda McCuaig (the Peak) *'CUP 69' Erin Millar (the Capilano Courier) *'CUP 68' Sean Patrick Sullivan (the Martlet/the Brunswickan) *'CUP 67' Chris Dinn (the Muse) *'CUP 66' Craig Battle (the Martlet) *'CUP 65' Anya Spethmann (the Brock Press) *'CUP 64' Don Iveson (the Gateway) *'CUP 63' Jeremy Nelson (the Manitoban) *'CUP 62' Tariq Hassan-Gordon (the Arthur) *'CUP 61' Tariq Hassan-Gordon (the Arthur) *'CUP 59' Judy Reid (the Dalhousie Gazette) *'CUP 58' Joanna Shepherd (the Watch) *'CUP 57' David Matthews (the Athenaeum) *'CUP 56' Alayne Armstrong (the Manitoban) *'CUP 55' Dawn Mitchell (the Muse) *'CUP 54' John Montesano (Excalibur) *'CUP 53' Francesca Lodico (the Concordia Link) *'CUP 52' Deanne Fisher (the Ubyssey) *'CUP 51' Lynn Marchildon (the Charlatan) *'CUP 50' Gilbert Dong (the Manitoban) *'CUP 47' Andre Picard (the Fulcrum) *'CUP 46' Gerry Porter (the Muse) *'CUP 45' Julie Wheelwright (the Ubyssey) *'CUP 44' John Parsons (the Muse) *'CUP 43' Michael Balagus (the Projector, Red River College) *'CUP 42' Maureen McEvoy (the Peak) *'CUP 41' John Wilson *'CUP 40' Susan Johnson (the Chevron) *'CUP 37' Francis Fuca *'CUP 36' Bob Beal *'CUP 35' Dorothy Wigmore (Dalhousie Gazette) *'CUP 34' Liz Willick *'CUP 32' Stewart Saxe (the Chevron) *'CUP 31' Kevin Peterson (the Gauntlet) *'CUP 30' Lib Spry (the Sheaf) (CUP's first female president) *'CUP 29' Don Sellar *'CUP 28' James Laxer *'CUP 27' John McFarlane *'CUP 26' Sidney Y. Black (The Coryphaeus) (subject of the derogatory Ballad of Sidney Y. Black) *'CUP 25' Roger McAfee (the Ubyssey) *'CUP 24' E.R. (Ted) Johnson (Silhouette) *'CUP 23' Doug Parkinson (Silhouette) *'CUP 22' Doug Parkinson (Silhouette) *'CUP 21' John Gray (the Varsity) *'CUP 12' Murray Smith (Manitoban) *'CUP 9' Jack Ferry *'CUP 8' Charles Wasserman (McGill Daily) *'CUP 7' H.A. Richter (McGill Daily) *'CUP 1' John H. McDonald (the McGill Daily) CUP National Bureau Chiefs and other National Office staff Now and in recent years, the national bureau chief has also served as CUP's vice-president. In some previous years, the national executive was made up of three or four staff and also included a national features editor (who also held the title of vice-president) or national affairs writer. These staffers held their positions at the conference listed and were elected at the previous conference. In CUP's early days, the titles of president and secretary were awarded at a conference to a newspaper, which would then fill those roles from among staff members. *'CUP 71' Sheena Goodyear (the Muse) *'CUP 70' William Wolfe-Wylie (the Argosy) *'CUP 69' Bryna Hallam (the Martlet) *'CUP 68' Dave Weatherall (the Link) *'CUP 67' Stephen Hui (the Peak) *'CUP 66' Chris Wilson-Smith (the Brunswickan) *'CUP 65' Shawn Jeffords (the Excalibur); Ira Dubinsky and Kelly Nestruck (national conference coordinators) (McGill Daily) *'CUP 64' Dave Leibl (the Manitoban) *'CUP 63' Patti Edgar (the Martlet) *'CUP 62' Alex Bustos (national bureau chief) (the Ubyssey) *'CUP 61' Craig Saunders (national co-ordinator) (the Carillon); Idella Sturino (national bureau chief) (McGill Daily) *'CUP 59' Stu Clark (national bureau chief) (the Carillon) *'CUP 58' Stu Clark (national bureau chief) (the Carillon) *'CUP 57' Eugenia Xenos (national bureau chief) (the Concordia Link) *'CUP 56' Doug Saunders (national bureau chief)(excalibur); Miranda Gray (national conference organizer) (the Fulcrum) *'CUP 55' Monique Beaudin (national bureau chief) (the Charlatan) *'CUP 54' Karen Hill (national bureau chief) (the Varsity); Jeff Harrington (national features writer) (the Dalhousie Gazette) *'CUP 53' Andy Riga (national bureau chief) (the Concordia Link); John Montesano (national conference organizer) (excalibur) *'CUP 52' Chris Lawson (national bureau chief) (McGill Daily) *'CUP 51' Tu Thanh Ha (national bureau chief) (the Concordia Link) *'CUP 50' Michelle Lalonde (national bureau chief) (The Fulcrum) *'CUP 47' Muriel Draaisma (national bureau chief) (the Ubyssey) *'CUP 46' Glen Sanford (national bureau chief) (the Ubyssey) *'CUP 45' Jim McElgunn (national bureau chief), Rick Jenson (vice-president/features writer) *'CUP 44' Rosemary Oliver *'CUP 43' Cathy Smith (national bureau chief), Michael McEvoy (vice-president/features writer) (the Uniter) *'CUP 42' Bill Tieleman (national bureau chief) (the Ubyssey), Phil Hurcomb (vice-president) *'CUP 41' Victor Salus (national bureau chief) (the Gauntlet), Alayne McGregor (vice-president and national features writer) (the Manitoban) *'CUP 40' Larry Black (national bureau chief) (McGill Daily), Sue Vohanka (vice-president) (the Ubyssey), Ann Silversides (national affairs reporter) (the Varsity), Dave Colburn (wire editor) *'CUP 39' Kris Klaasen (national bureau chief)(The Gauntlet), Tom Benjamin (president) Dan Keeton (vice-president), Joan ???? (features editor) (the McGill Daily), Pat Daley (features editor) (The Charlatan) *'CUP 32' George Russell (bureau chief), Ronald Thompson (vice-president) *'CUP 31' Elly Alboim (national bureau chief) (McGill Daily), Allen Garr (vice-president/accounting) (the Peak), Bob Parkins (field secretary) (the Varsity) *'CUP 30' John Lynn (National Bureau Chief) (The Georgian), John Dufour (Finance)(McGill Daily) *'CUP 29' Barry Rust (secretary) *'CUP 27' James Laxer (first vice-president) *'CUP 25' Denis de Belleval (vice-president) (Le Carabin), Frank Mazari (national secretary) (the Varsity) *'CUP 9' Bob Mungall (national secretary) (The Ubyssey) CUP Board of Directors Up until recently CUP was administrated and controlled between National Conferences by only the President and National Bureau Chief. While the staff was required to execute the will of members are agreed upon at plenary, many major decisions were could be made by the national office on its own. After the Agent Magazine problems, a movement spearheaded by staffers at the Ontarion drafted and approved motion calling for the creation of a CUP Board of Directors. Approved at Nash 63, the Board guarantees every region at least one Director. Any region with twenty or more member papers receives an additional director. All Directors are elected at the Plenary of their spring regional conference. At Nash 69 in Vancouver CUP membership voted to add to position of a Continuity Representative to the Board of Directors as a voting member. A staff member (President/NBC/Regional Director) from the previous year fills the position. It was created as an attempt to stabilize CUP's leadership since it goes through an almost yearly changeover. Currently the break down of the CUP Board is: *1 Western Region Director *1 Prairies and Northern Region Director *2 Ontario Region Directors *1 Quebec Region Director *1 Atlantic Region Director *1 Continuity Representative Director *CUP President as a non-voting member *CUP National Bureau Chief as Secretary and non-voting member At the first meeting of every year the Board elects a Chair, Vice Chair, Treasurer, Human Resources Representative, and Campus Plus Board Representative from among its members. CUP 70 Board *''Chair'' Tessa Vanderhart, the Prairies and Northern Region Director (The Manitoban) *''Vice Chair'' Ricardo Bortolon, the Western Region Director (The Peak/The Ubyssey) *''Treasurer'' Erin Millar, the Continuity Representative Director (The Capilano Courier) *''Human Resources Rep'' Vanessa Larkey, an Ontario Region Director (The Underground) *''Campus Plus Board Rep'' Jason Chiu, an Ontario Region Director (The Fulcrum) *Angie Barrington, the Atlantic Region Director (The Muse) *Tracey Lindeman Jarvis, the Quebec Region Director (The Link) CUP 69 Board *''Chair'' Ross Prusakowski the Prairies and Northern Region Director (The Gateway) *''Vice Chair'' Tracey Lindeman-Jarvis the Quebec Region Director (The Link) *''Treasurer'' Fraser McCracken an Ontario Region Director (The Cord Weekly) *''Human Resources Rep'' Mark Cluett the Atlantic Region Director (The Muse) *Meaghan McBride the Western Region Director (The Cascade) *Vanessa Larkey an Ontario Region Director (The Underground) CUP 68 Board *''Chair'' Mike Barker an Ontario Region Director (The Dialog), *''Vice Chair'' Ashley Martin the Prairies and Northern Region Director (The Carillon), *''Treasurer'' Erin Millar the Western Region Director (The Cap Courier ), *''Human Resources Rep'' Johnathan Fleming the Atlantic Region Director (The Athenaeum), *Misha Warbanski the Quebec Region Director (The Link) and *Adrian Ma an Ontario Region Director (The Cord Weekly). CUP 67 Board *''Chair'' Anna Sarkissian the Quebec Region Director (The Link), *''Vice Chair'' Jen White the Atlantic Region Director (The Muse), *''Treasurer'' Andrew Krupowicz an Ontario Region Director (The Mike), *''Human Resources Rep'' Zoe Bake-Paterson the Western Region Director (The Martlet), *Michelle Kuly the Prairies Region Director (The Uniter) and *Emma Sadowski an Ontario Region Director (Excalibur). CUP 66 Board *''Chair'' Dave Shipley the Atlantic Region Director (The Baron), *''Vice Chair'' Steve Faguy the Quebec Region Director (The Link), *''Treasurer'' Tara Lynn Price an Ontario Region Director (Excalibur), *''Human Resources Rep'' Kevin Groves the Western Region Director (The Martlet/Ubyssey), *Anya Spethmann an Ontario Region Director (The Brock Press) and *Joel Trenaman the Prairies Region Director (The Manitoban). CUP 65 Board *''Chair'' Laura Blue the Western Region Director (The Ubyssey), *''Vice Chair'' Dave "Skip" Zeibin the Prairies Region Director (The Gateway), *''Treasurer'' Tanya Mustachi an Ontario Region Director (Excalibur), *''Human Resources Rep'' Kathe Lemon an Ontario Region Director (The Arthur), *Ben Conoley the Atlantic Region Director (The Brunswickan) and *Sean Currie the Quebec Region Director (The McGill Daily). CUP 64 Board *''Chair'' Dan Lazin the Prairies Region Director (The Gateway), *''Treasurer'' Laura Blue the Western Region Director (The Ubyssey), *''Human Resources Rep'' Dave Dariling an Ontario Region Director (The Argus), *Andrey Caric an Ontario Region Director (The Ontarion) *Jonathan "Kip" Keen the Atlantic Region Director (The Dalhousie Gazette) and *Joshua Cuppage the Quebec Region Director (The Link). National Conferences Every year since its inception, CUP has held a national conference. The conference moves around the country and serves as the annual general meeting of the organization. It also features a number of training seminars and high-profile keynote speakers. The New Year's Eve parties were sometimes raucous events, as the new year was rung in five times to mark each of the nation's time zones. The extinguishing of a motel fire put a damper on the party at North Bay, Ontario, on the last day of 1983. See also *Student newspaper *News agency *List of student newspapers in Canada *Agents of social change *National Student Press Week External links *Canadian University Press *Campus Plus (Canadian University Press Media Services Limited) *John H. McDonald Journalism Foundation Category:Non-profit organizations based in Canada Category:Canadian cooperatives Category:News agencies *